


Cold Feet and Hot Chocolate

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh forgets his shoes, M/M, Tyler falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Tyler... uh are you wearing shoes?" Tyler asked eyeing Josh's feet,"It's kinda cold out here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet and Hot Chocolate

"OH SHIT"

Josh was curled up under a blanket inside his house when he heard a scream. He turned his head and looked out the window just to watch this guy finish falling on his ass. Without thinking, Josh jumped up from the couch and "carefully" ran outside to help the stranger. "Hey are you okay?".

The guy turned his head in surprise,"Uh yeah maybe I don't know help?"

Josh laughed and went over to help the man up, with a smile he added,"My names Josh by the way". 

"I'm Tyler... uh are you wearing shoes?" Tyler asked eyeing Josh's feet,"It's kinda cold out here?" 

Josh looked down and swore loudly and started to blush making Tyler laugh. Josh felt like a total idiot. Who forgets shoes in the middle of winter and how had he not realized how cold his feet are? "Yeah yeah it's so funny," Josh paused for a minute and smirked,"now you have to come inside and have hot chocolate because my feet are cold and you're ass is probably cold". 

Tyler tried to swat at him but stopped. He started to think about it because well Josh was really cute but should he really go into a stranger's house? His thoughts were cut off as Josh grabbed his hand and was practically sprinting to get inside mumbling about his toes falling off. Tyler stifled a laugh and earned a pointed look. 

When he arrived inside Tyler thought that his house was comfy. Josh still has his hand and suddenly it was Tyler's turn to blush. A guy was holding his hand and not just any guy. A cute guy was holding his hand. Plus said cute guy had invited him into his house for hot chocolate. 

"I know I'm cute," Josh said smirking dropping his hand," I'm gonna go grab some socks hang on." 

Tyler was mortified. Had he really said that out loud? Josh returned quicker then he anticipated and he started blushing again. He somehow managed to ask," so what about that hot chocolate?" 

Josh pulled out two mugs, some milk, the mix, and said," coming right up". 

Tyler awkwardly stood in the kitchen and suddenly Josh broke out into some crappy Christmas carol. He looked at Tyler expecting him to join and who was he to say no to cute boys so he did. Remembering he never got to finish thinking he finally made up his mind. Tyler decided that hot chocolate with a cute boy who forget his shoes wasn't a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off a promt I got from the Internet somewhere.


End file.
